Su vida a cambio de la mía
by A Trash Candy
Summary: [Contiene SPOILERS del manga] El libro de E.N.D. ¿Cuál es su verdadero significado? ¿De verdad bastaría con destruirlo para que ese último demonio no pudiera resurgir? Lucy no puede dejar de pensar en ello, por lo que decidirá iniciar una investigación que le traerá más de una desagradable sorpresa...
1. Chapter 1

" _Sí. Un trágico suceso podría estar a punto de ocurrir._ "

-Bien. Con esto bastará por hoy.- Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, marqué un punto y final tras la última frase. Al fin había conseguido acabar un nuevo capítulo de mi novela, y más que complacida, guardé el montón de folios escritos junto al resto de capítulos que ya llevaba acumulados. Estaba orgullosa por todo mi trabajo realizado, ¡y eso que aún tenía ideas para alargar la historia muchísimo más!

Me estiré una vez entré a la cama. Había sido un día agotador, y, para no variar, todo gracias a ese peculiar grupo de bestias con el que me junto para ir a trabajar. ¿Habría alguna ocasión en la que no tuviéramos que salir corriendo porque los pueblos de los que procedían los encargos, acababan hechos trizas?- ¡Agh! ¡Mañana iré yo sola a trabajar! ¡Ya estoy más que capacitada para ello!- Y cerré los ojos con fuerza, indignada.

Y los momentos vividos con los demonios de Tártaros, volvieron a repetirse en mi cabeza. Ya había pasado un año desde que acabamos con ellos, pero ese libro... Ese libro no paraba de proporcionarme escalofríos cada vez que lo veía en imágenes o escuchaba su nombre. "E.N.D."

Simplemente, tenía miedo, y esa mañana, antes de marchar al gremio, invoqué a Crux. Seguro que él podría averiguar algo.- Por favor, Crux, es importante. Intenta investigar algo sobre el libro de E.N.D. Estoy segura de que podrías encontrar algo de uti... ¿Crux?- Incliné una ceja. El espíritu había abierto los ojos de golpe ante el nombre del libro. Pareció temblar. ¿Ya sabía algo?

-P-p-pero Lucy, ¿por qué tan d-de repente? ¡Sinceramente, n-no creo que sea idóneo rebuscar sobre algo así! ¡Podríamos me-meternos en un lío!- Hasta su voz se trababa. ¿Por qué Crux reaccionaría así? Tragué saliva. Estaba claro que él ya sabía algo al respecto.

Y claro que yo también tenía miedo, pero era algo que debía hacer. Con una confianza forzada en mí misma, puse una mano en el hombro del anciano, ahora, suplicándole con la mirada.- Por favor, Crux...- Él pareció destensarse, y con ojos cristalinos, terminó por suspirar, resignado, quizás. Había cedido, y tosió, probablemente para aclararse la garganta. Me lo contaría todo. Ojalá desde el principio.

-Verá, Lucy... La verdad es que E.N.D. es...- Yo puse atención, pero el espíritu dio un respingo, desapareciendo de inmediato en cuanto la puerta de la casa se abrió de repente, seguido de una muy reconocida voz que con notoria energía gritó un "¡Lucy! ¡Nos vamos a un trabajo! ¡Date prisa!"

Por supuesto, yo también me asusté. De hecho, casi se me salió el corazón del pecho, y por acto reflejo, me lancé hacia Natsu, el causante de todo esto, para proporcionarle una merecida patada, pero otra vez, me detuvo. ¡Y qué rabia que me dio! -¡Maldita sea, Natsu! ¡Te tengo dicho que dejes de entrar de esa manera en mi casa!-

-Vamos, vamos. No te pongas así. Este trabajo está muy bien pagado, pero si no quieres venir, nos marchamos ya.- Prácticamente me ignoró. Como siempre. Y con las mejillas infladas, agarré el anuncio que él me ofrecía, para que lo revisase. ¡Y vaya si estaba bien pagado! Mi mal humor desapareció de inmediato, y lo mejor era que no parecía algo demasiado complicado de resolver.

-Bueno, entonces nos marchamos. ¡Bye bye, Lucy!- Conteniéndose la risa, ese maldito gato azulado se dio media vuelta para largarse junto a Natsu. ¡Pero como si yo me fuera a quedar en tierra! ¡Desde luego que no!

-¡Esperadme, moh!- Menos mal que ya estaba preparada para salir, así que enseguida marché tras ellos, rumbo a la estación de trenes para ir al destino indicado.

* * *

Y, sorprendentemente, el trayecto fue de lo más tranquilo, sobretodo por la parte que a Natsu le correspondía. ¡Ya no se mareaba en los transportes! Aún no me lo podía creer, y por ello, apenas le quité un ojo de encima durante todo el viaje. Desde luego, un año había dado para mucho.

* * *

El pueblo. ¿Qué podría decir de ese lugar al que fuimos llamados, cuando nos encontramos en la misma entrada? Todo estaba destruido; en la miseria, como si en vez de ser una próspera aldea, hubiese caído en la ruina hacía cientos de años. Ninguna palabra salía de mi boca, pero entonces, alguien acudió a recibirnos, algo temeroso, cabe decir, como si el peligro en cuestión estuviera al acecho.

-Ah... Menos mal que vinisteis...- Se trataba de un anciano el que caminaba hacia nosotros, ayudándose por un viejo bastón de madera desgastada. Casi parecía que rompería a llorar antes de contarnos detalladamente lo que estaba sucediendo en ese lugar- ... Una persona... Una sola persona es la causante de todo esto...- Natsu frunció el ceño. Yo callé, esperando a que continuase.-... Un día simplemente apareció, y destruyó todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, sin ni siquiera mover un dedo... Incluso mi familia...- El anciano bajó la mirada, dejándonos a la imaginación lo que les sucedió. ¿Por qué alguien haría algo así?

-¿Dónde está? ¿¡Dónde puedo encontrar a ese tipo ahora!? ¡Le daré una paliza!- Natsu se había enfurecido, y en ese estado nadie podría detenerle. El anciano entonces señaló un bosque que se encontraba en las afueras, indicando que probablemente estaría escondido por allí, y él, sin ni siquiera esperarme, salió corriendo en dicha dirección junto con Happy, a una velocidad inesperada.

-Natsu, Happy, ¡esperadme!- Sabía que no me harían caso, por lo que, tras pedirle al anciano que permaneciera en su casa esperando, salí tras de ellos. Probablemente no los alcanzaría, pero al menos esperaba no perderme en ese lugar tan tenebroso...

Y mi mayor preocupación se hizo realidad. Mis pasos se detuvieron, y simplemente me dediqué a mirar por los alrededores. ¿Dónde estaban? O mejor dicho, ¿dónde estaba yo? -¡Natsuuu! -Grité, pero no hubo respuesta- ¡Hah! ¿¡Por qué me tiene que pasar a mí esto!?- Mi voz hizo eco, mientras que, frustrada, me llevé las manos a la cabeza. Se suponía que acabaríamos con aquel trabajo rápido, y ahora...

-Tú... ¿Conoces a Natsu...? ¿Natsu Dragneel está aquí...?- Una voz a mis espaldas me dejó estática en mi sitio. No le había visto el rostro, y su voz no parecía intimidante en absoluo, pero su mera presencia era más que suficiente para saber que se trataba de alguien peligroso. Muy peligroso.

Poco a poco, reuní el valor necesario para darme media vuelta, despacio, hasta que quedé frente a él. Un hombre de aspecto jovial, pelo negro y con aparente gesto de preocupación tenía su mirada fija en mí. ¿Podría ser él el causante de lo que le había sucedido al pueblo? -¿Q-quién eres...?

Pero él no me respondió de inmediato. Creo que alguna lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas, empapándolas. Y, cuando me quise dar cuenta, todos los árboles y hierbas que nos rodeaban, habían empezado a marchitarse. ¿Era posible que existiese alguna magia de ese tipo? No me atreví a invocar a alguno de mis espíritus; tuve el presentimiento de que algo horrible les ocurriría si lo hacía. Debía pensar en algo. Rápdo.

-Tú... No deberías entrometerte entre Natsu y yo... -Su rostro se ensombreció, junto a su tono de voz. Entonces, de entre su ropa, sacó un libro, pero no uno cualquiera. Era uno que me hizo palidecer hasta el punto de hacerme a temblar- ... Con este libro, yo por fin...- Sus dedos acariciaron las letras remarcadas en él, y por un momento, creí que lo abriría.

-¡No! ¡Detente!- Sí. Era seguro que lo abriría, pero algo le interrumpió en ese momento, o mejor dicho, alguien. Ese mismo alguien le empujó con fuerza, obligándole a soltar el libro por el impacto. -¡Natsu!- Menos mal. Había llegado justo a tiempo. Nunca me había aliviado tanto de verle como en ese instante.

-¡Lucy! ¿¡Estás bien!?- Él enseguida se giró para verme. Yo solo asentí, con una leve sonrisa, y tan pronto como me vio, volvió a fijarse en su oponente, quien, aún en el suelo, le observaba anonadado.

-Natsu... Por fin volvemos a vernos...- Yo no entendía nada, pero a juzgar por la expresión de Natsu, él tampoco parecía comprender mucho. Entonces, vi que el libro estaba a unos metros de ellos dos, y sentí la necesidad de hacerme con él. Solo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado.

-¡Eh! ¡Deja de hablarme como si me conocieras!-Natsu fue el primero en atacar, sin pararse a escuchar más a esa persona, y de un segundo a otro, todo se hallaba envuelto en llamas gracias a su tan reconocido rugido. Y ahí aproveché mi oportunidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me lancé a por el libro, y enseguida lo guardé en mi mochila. Por algún motivo, no quería que Natsu ni nadie lo viera.

Mas ninguno de los dos supimos cómo reaccionar cuando el fuego pronto desapareció, y esa persona seguía en su sitio, sin ni tan siquiera un rasguño. ¿Qué diablos era?

-Al parecer aún es pronto, Natsu.- Por primera vez sonrió, y se levantó, para comenzar a caminar hacia atrás- Pero pronto nos volveremos a encontrar. -Le miró a él, y después a mí. Me paralicé. Se había dado cuenta de que guardaba el libro, pero no dijo nada, y mucho menos lo reclamó. Simplemente desapareció tal cual apareció: entre las sombras, dejando tan solo como rastro las hierbas y los árboles marchitos.

-¡Espera ahí!- Natsu no había tenido suficiente, y trató de volver al ataque, pero para entonces, él ya se había marchado.

Y, de algún modo, el mayor problema del pueblo había desaparecido, pero los habitantes tendrían que empezar todo desde cero. Ellos nos agradecieron, pero nosotros no nos sentíamos merecedores de sus halagos. ¡Le habíamos dejado marchar frente a nuestros ojos!

El viaje de regreso fue silencioso; apenas mencionamos alguna palabra, salvo para contestar a las pesadas bromas y comentarios de Happy, quien parecía no verse afectado en absoluto sobre nuestro fracaso.

* * *

-Natsu, ¿de verdad que no sabes quién era ese hombre?-Al final la duda pudo conmigo, y ya cuando estábamos a punto de despedirnos, me atreví a preguntarle.

-...No. Nos hemos encontrado alguna vez, pero no sé de quién se trata.- Se notaba cuándo estaba pensativo, y ésta era una de esas ocasiones. Yo no pude evitar poner mi mano en su espalda, tratando que no le diera demasiada importancia. Natsu solo suspiró y me dedicó una ensanchada sonrisa antes de marcharse hacia su casa. -Como sea, ¡nos vemos mañana, Lucy!

-¡Aye!- Happy se unió, y yo, zarandeando mi mano, les despedí, con una sonrisa que se desvaneció tan pronto como entré en casa.

Inspiré y exhalé. Una, dos... No recuerdo cuántas veces, y, mordiéndome el labio inferior, saqué el libro de la mochila para colocarlo, con cuidado, sobre el escritorio donde solía revisar mi novela. Con mis dedos repasé las letras que había inscritas en la tapa, conteniendo la respiración. No podía ser verdad, pero así eran las cosas. Había metido en casa al que, actualmente, era mi mayor temor y me perseguía en cada uno de mis sueños: el tan codiciado libro de E.N.D.

Continuará.

* * *

Bien. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo en primera persona, y creo que no queda tan mal (?)

¿Qué tendrá planeado hacer Lucy con el librito? Esperemos que no lo abra. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Más secretos serán desvelados en el siguiente capítulo, pero por ahora, eso es todo... -Desaparece entre una bomba de humo-


	2. Chapter 2

Unos días habían pasado desde que me hice con ese misterioso libro. Esa misma noche lo había guardado en un cajón secreto, y desde entonces, no me había atrevido a volver a sacarlo de su improvisado escondite. ¡Pero no lo había "robado" para dejarlo guardado de por vida! Tenía una investigación que llevar a cabo, y ya había perdido demasiado tiempo tratando de posponerlo. Por ello, una vez más, probé a llamar a Crux. Él apareció, y también hizo el amago de desaparecer cuando vio el libro que, sin preámbulos, le enseñé. Pero esta vez sería diferente; no dejaría que regresase al mundo espiritual sin antes darme la información que no llegó a proporcionarme la vez anterior.

-Crux. Dime todo lo que sepas.- Soné autoritaria, y quizás eso le intimidó, pero ya había tenido suficiente con tantos secretos de por medio.

Silencio. Los ojos del espíritu en ningún momento se encontraron con los míos. Creo que me evitaba. -... Lucy, por favor, toma asiento...- Pero me negué, y continué frente a él, cruzada de brazos. Crux suspiró, y luego de unos segundos más de haber permanecido silente, reunió el valor suficiente para empezar a contarme todo- ... E.N.D. ya lo destruyó todo una vez, hace más de cuatrocientos años, y no dudará en volver a hacerlo si despierta. Por eso, Lucy, debes deshacerte del libro antes de que eso ocurra...- Con un dedo tembloroso, lo señaló.

Yo tragué saliva. Pero sospechaba de que aún le faltaba algo que no quería contarme, y una vez más, insistí.- ¿Y dónde está ese E.N.D., Crux? Puede que ya esté despierto en algún lugar, y simplemente aún no haya dado la cara.- El anciano agachó la cabeza entonces, resignado. No me había equivocado.

-Lucy... Lo cierto es que E.N.D. es...- Apretó los dientes, y luego de tomar aire, continuó. -... Es el propio Natsu Dragneel.

 _"¿Eh?"_

Sentí el dolor en sus palabras, mas yo enmudecí. ¿Qué había dicho? Había escuchado mal. Sí, eso tenía que haber sido. Pero entonces sentí mis piernas tambalearse, e incapaz de seguir aguantando mi peso, caí sobre mis rodillas, incapaz de moverme. También sentí mi piel empaparse de un sudor frío, y mi mente quedó en blanco. Sentí como si hubiese dejado de respirar. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, y creo que estuve a punto de colapsar, de no ser porque Crux me socorrió, gritando mi nombre hasta que conseguí exhalar una bocanada de aire.

-¡Lucy, la única forma de resolver todo este asunto es destruyendo el libro!- El anciano lo tomó con sus manos y me lo tendió, algo desesperado. Yo aún estaba desconcertada, pero conseguí agarrarlo, de malas maneras, eso sí. -Si alguien lo abre, será el fin de todo.

\- ... Si lo destruyo, ¿Natsu estará a salvo...?- ¿Por qué pregunté eso? ¡Claro que quedaría sano y salvo! O eso quería creer, pero toda esperanza se desvaneció cuando el espíritu me contestó.

-... Natsu desaparecerá junto al libro cuando eso ocurra. ¡Pero no debes dudar, Lucy!-

Entonces abrí los ojos de par en par, y las lágrimas no tardaron en emerger. Mis labios también temblaban, junto al resto de mi cuerpo. ¿Dudar, decía? ¡No había ningún motivo por el que dudar!- ¡No! ¡No haré nada como eso!- Tan pronto como conseguí alzar la voz, me aferré al libro, abrazándolo con la poca fuerza de la que disponía en esos instantes. -No...- No quería escuchar nada más, por lo que antes de que Crux dijese algo más, forcé el cierre de la puerta.

¿Destruir a Natsu? Era algo impensable. ¡No! Él no podía tener un final como ese. Natsu siempre lo daba todo por el gremio y por sus amigos. Entonces, ¿por qué él...? -... No dejaré que nadie más toque este libro... Yo... Lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario...- Como pude, con mi antebrazo izquierdo me sequé las lágrimas que aún no habían cesado de caer. Tenía que haber otra solución, alguna otra forma para evitar el regreso de E.N.D. que no fuera destruirle junto a Natsu. Debía descubrirlo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, aún tenía los ojos hinchados por todo lo que había llorado, y, naturalmente, apenas había conseguido dormir algo. Antes de acostarme, había vuelto a esconder el libro en el mismo sitio; así, no habría ningún problema si Natsu o cualquier otro apareciese en la casa desde primera hora. Pero por suerte, no fue así. Era de agradecer, pues mi aspecto no era el mejor de todos, y precisamente no sabría qué hubiera podido inventar si me hubieran visto con esos ojos llorosos y ese aspecto desganado.

* * *

Una vez en el gremio, pasé directamente a la biblioteca. Mi objetivo era encontrar algo relacionado con E.N.D., o alguna clase de magia que pudiera contrarrestar su temido poder. Estantería por estantería, rebuscaba y rebuscaba, mas aquella búsqueda era como la de encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Pero entonces...

-¡Oye, Lucy! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

Una reconocida voz fue la que me proporcionó un severo escalofrío, y gracias a eso, me tambaleé sobre la escalera en la que estaba subida, hasta el punto de empezar a caer hacia atrás, sin poder remediarlo- ¡Kyaaaaa!-

-¡Lucy! ¡Cuidado!- Sinceramente, creí que no viviría para contarlo, pero justo antes de que mi espalda colisionase contra el suelo, algo amortizó mi caída, o mejor dicho, alguien, quedándome así, recostada sobre el cálido pecho de mi salvador -... Tss. ¿Por qué no vas con más cuidado?-

-Natsu... -Tuve que apretar mis labios. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, y si no iba con cuidado, seguro que me delataría echándome a llorar. -... Gracias...- Por acto reflejo, apoyé mi mano sobre su brazo derecho, el cual se encontraba rodeando aún mi cintura. Y ahí fue cuando me percaté del vendaje que mantenía cubierta la mitad de su musculosa extremidad.

Cierto. Desde que nos reencontramos, siempre había tenido ese brazo vendado, y nunca le había preguntado la razón. Pero qué tonta que era.

-¿Hasta cuándo te piensas quedar encima de mí?- Al oírle, le miré por encima del hombro. Fingía su expresión como si se estuviese ahogando por culpa de mi peso, y yo inflé las mejillas, indignada, pues sabía que lo hacía para molestarme.

-Lo siento.- Fue inevitable sentirme avergonzada, y por ende, me sonrojé, al tiempo que me apartaba de encima suyo y me levantaba del suelo. -¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él también se levantó, quedándose enfrente de mí, de brazos cruzados. No me quitaba los ojos de encima, y yo tuve que apartar la vista hacia otro lado. Los nervios se apoderaban de mí. -Me aburría y te estaba buscando. Mira me dijo que estabas aquí. ¿Qué buscas?-

Y me estremecí. Sabía que me preguntaba con desinterés, pero no era capaz de pensar en una buena escusa para responderle- Yo... Eh... Lo cierto es que... -Recorrí las estanterías con la mirada, y después me fijé en las llaves que siempre llevaba colgadas de mi cinturón. ¡Eso era!- Creo que ya es hora de mejorar algo más con mi magia, y me preguntaba si habría algún ataque que pudiera compaginar con alguno de mis espíritus... Haha~...- Me rasqué la cabeza. Si se miraba desde ese punto de vista, no era algo muy lejano de la realidad.

-Hoh... - Natsu no pareció creerse del todo lo que le acababa de decir, pero al menos, no continuó insistiéndome. Me salvé. Aunque no por mucho tiempo. -Oye, Lucy, vayamos a tu casa. Tengo hambre.-

-¿¡Q-qué!?- Traté de retenerle, sujetándole del hombro, pero no le alcancé. Antes de acabar la frase, ya se había dado media vuelta para salir rumbo a mi casa. Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que creí que se me saldría del pecho. Pero debía actuar lo más normal posible, o de lo contrario, Natsu empezaría a sospechar que algo iba mal. -¡E-espera, Natsu!-

Tan rápido como pude, me puse a su lado para caminar, y una vez más, mi atención se fijó en el vendaje de su brazo. Me fue imposible retener por más tiempo mi interés, y, por ello, le pregunté. -Oye, Natsu... ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo? Siempre traes esas vendas contigo y me empiezo a preocupar...-

Él me miró, y después se miró la extremidad derecha. -Oh, ¿esto? No es nada importante.- Con su mano izquierda, se frotó el antebrazo y sonrió. Sonrió ampliamente, pero creo que forzó esa curvatura de sus labios. Insistir no serviría de nada, y por ello, callé, sin añadir nada más hasta que llegamos a mi hogar.

* * *

-Natsu, trata de no destrozar nad- - Tarde. Para cuando me giré a verle, él ya estaba rebuscando en la nevera, y sacando prácticamente todo lo que había en el interior. No transcurrió mucho más tiempo hasta que engulló todo lo que había escogido. Yo me llevé una mano a la frente. No tenía remedio.

-¡Hah! ¡Estoy lleno!- Con ambas manos se frotó el estómago, e, inesperadamente, comenzó a caminar hacia mi habitación- Hora de dormir. ¡Buenas noches, Lucy!-

-¿¡P-pero qué dices!?- Por instinto, le lancé algo a la cabeza, dándole de lleno- ¡Vete a tu casa! ¿¡Dónde pretendes que duerma yo sino!?

-¿Hm?- Con una mueca, se frotó la zona donde había recibido el golpe, y, una vez más, se giró para verme, encogiéndose de hombros en el acto. -En la cama junto a mí. No hay nada de malo en ello.-

¿¡Pero cómo podía ser tan sumamente descuidado!? Casi me lancé a golpearle otra vez, pero él ya se había metido en la habitación. Fruncí el ceño, y sentí mis mejillas arder debido al sonrojo que se había presentado sobre estas. Por supuesto que no aceptaría su oferta y no dormiría junto a él.

Por el contrario, regresé a la cocina y procedí a recoger todo el desorden que ese maldito pelirrosa había provocado en tan solo unos minutos.

* * *

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero para cuando me asomé de nuevo a la habitación, Natsu ya dormía profundamente. No pude evitar acercarme para verle mejor. Él, ¿un demonio? Aún me resultaba casi imposible de creer.

Con una diminuta sonrisa, me dejé llevar y acaricié sus cabellos varias veces, embelesándome, hasta que me di cuenta de que tenía su brazo a mi alcance. Sí. La curiosidad me estaba matando, y por ello, traté de quitarle el vendaje.

Todo parecía ir bien, y ya casi lo tenía, de no ser porque él se dio cuenta, y de inmediato agarró mi muñeca, deteniéndome en seco, y, cómo no, sorprendiéndome.

-No lo hagas.- La seriedad de su voz me intimidó, y cuando se incorporó para mirarme, creo que me paralicé.

-N-Natsu... L-lo siento... Yo...- Parecía molesto, y yo me arrepentí de inmediato por lo que había intentado hacer.

No obstante, el vendaje se había aflojado demasiado, y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiéramos reaccionar, éste cayó, dejando al descubierto el que, probable y actualmente, era el mayor secreto de Natsu. Y desde esa noche, el mío también.

Continuará.

* * *

Chan, chan. ¿Qué será, será? -Cejas, cejas-

Btw, como de costumbre, os agradezco que leáis esto. Me alegro de que os esté gustando, así que continuaré esforzándome para complaceros.

Nos vemos~ 7u7


	3. Chapter 3

Con la mano que tenía fuera de su agarre, me cubrí la boca, acongojada y con los ojos bien abiertos. Casi se me salían de las cuencas. El antebrazo de Natsu estaba completamente negro. Estaba tan inquieta que no pude articular ni una palabra, aunque sí logré levantar la vista, buscando sus ojos, los cuales se encontraban desviados, mirando hacia otro lado. Parecía que él tampoco sabía por dónde empezar.

-Natsu... ¿Qué...?- Antes de decir algo más, soltó mi muñeca, y los dedos de su izquierda se pasearon por esa extraña marca que ahora formaba parte de él. Poco después murmulló algo. Sé que le molestó que tocase ese vendaje sin su consentimiento.

-Tss... Se supone que nadie debería de enterarse...- Con un puchero, me miró de reojo. Casi parecía un niño pequeño, mas esta vez no pude reír, a pesar de que fue un gesto que me pareció tierno y adorable. -Escucha, Lucy, debes asegurarme que no se lo dirás a nadie más. Ni siquiera a Happy.

Espera. ¿Ni siquiera Happy lo sabía? Eso era más que suficiente para que mis preocupaciones aumentaran. Tragué saliva, y con un leve movimiento de cabeza, asentí. -No se lo diré a nadie, Natsu...-

Él me miró fijamente durante varios segundos, y después suspiró. -Todo empezó durante mi entrenamiento. Un día cualquiera esta mancha empezó a aparecer en mi muñeca, y desde entonces ha ido extendiéndose a lo largo del brazo... -Por un momento calló, y pareció que estaba recordando algo. Yo solo parpadeé, esperando a que continuase. -Me siento extraño desde entonces, como si hubiese algo dentro de mí que pretende salir al exterior...-

Varias gotas de sudor frío escurrieron por mis sienes entonces. Las probabilidades de que esa mancha tuviese algún tipo de relación con E.N.D. eran bastante altas, ¿no? Aquello empezaba a ser una batalla a contrarreloj...

-...De todos modos siento que es algo que debo solucionar por mí mismo, y por eso no le he dicho nada aún al abuelo ni a nadie más. Guarda el secreto conmigo, Lucy.- Como si se tratase de algo sin importancia, me sonrió despreocupado, como solo él sabía hacer, al tiempo que se colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios, a modo de silencio. Lamentablemente, yo no podía sentirme tan indiferente como él, así que solo forcé una sonrisa al tiempo que asentía. No. No podía decirle nada, definitivamente.

En silencio, vi cómo volvía a colocarse las vendas, aunque al final tuve que echarle una mano al atar el nudo para que no se le aflojase. Y fue en ese momento, cuando rocé su brazo, que algo palpitó en mi cabeza con fuerza, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera al suelo, de no ser porque Natsu alcanzó a sujetarme.

-¡Oye, Lucy! ¿¡Qué te ocurre!?- Las exclamaciones de Natsu me hicieron ladear la cabeza para mirarle, aún algo aturdida. Yo solo sacudí la cabeza, y como pude, me puse en pie de nuevo.

-N-no es nada... Solo ha sido un pequeño mareo.- Con los dedos me froté la sien con suavidad. Claro que no había sido eso. Aquella mancha tenía un exagerado poder mágico, y me había atacado. ¿Cómo era posible que Natsu ni siquiera se percatase de tal increíble poder?- C-como sea... Quiero descansar, así que vete ya a tu casa. Mañana nos vemos en el gremio...

Sin esperar una contestación por su parte, procedí a empujarle hasta la puerta de la calle. Él me miraba por encima del hombro, aunque yo evitaba ese contacto visual. -Lucy, aún tienes mala cara. Deja que me quede un poco m-...

-¡NO!- Sin previo aviso, cerré la puerta de golpe. Pocos segundos más tarde, odié mi forma de reaccionar, pero creo que es lo mejor que pude hacer. Con los labios apretados, apoyé la frente contra la puerta, y las lágrimas no tardaron en resbalarse por mis mejillas, empapándolas. -... Lo siento... Natsu...- Murmuré, antes de que el llanto fuese a más.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, mis ánimos estaban por los suelos; aún me sentía culpable por cómo me había dirigido hacia Natsu cuando él tan solo se estaba preocupando por mí. Debía pedirle disculpas.

No obstante, apenas entré al gremio, le escuché discutiendo con Gray, y no sobre un tema cualquiera. Era el único tema que podía hacerme temblar hasta el punto de palidecer.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que en cuanto encuentre ese libro, lo destruiré! ¡No dejaré que te metas en mi camino!- La voz de Gray se escuchaba por cada rincón del gremio, y todos se veían obligados a prestar atención. Aunque Natsu tampoco se quedaba atrás.

-¡Y yo te digo que no te lo permitiré! ¡Es lo último que me pidió Igneel!- Natsu tenía la vena de su frente tan hinchada que parecía que estallaría en cualquier instante.

-Vamos, ya basta, chicos. Decidiremos qué hacer con ese libro una vez lo tengamos en nuestro poder.- Erza apareció, situándose entre ambos y sujetándoles los hombros. Después, su mirada se fijó en mí. -¿Verdad, Lucy?- Enseguida ellos dos también se giraron a verme, y yo me estremecí.

-S-sí. Erza tiene toda la razón... No merece la pena que os peleéis ahora por ello...- Como pude, la seguí la corriente. No había manera de que ninguno de los tres supiesen que yo tenía ese libro en casa. No tenía por qué alarmarme, sino, sí que les daría demasiadas razones para que sospechasen algo.

Pero al parecer, no pude contra la perspicacia de Gray, y éste se acercó para revisarme más minuciosamente de cerca. Yo no pude evitar retroceder un paso que él mismo dio para volver a recortar la distancia. Mis nervios cada vez se hacían más notorios, y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Lucy? Parece que nos estás ocultando algo...-

Todo quedó en un inquietante silencio, pero por suerte, Natsu lo rompió, empujando a Gray lejos de mí. Por fin pude recuperar la respiración que había estado conteniendo.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Gray? Lucy solo ha estado un poco enferma desde ayer. ¿Verdad?- Natsu me miró, sonriendo, y yo quise llorar. No se había enfadado a pesar de lo mal que le había tratado la noche anterior, y de alguna forma me había salvado, aunque él creyese que lo que trataba de ocultar era el problema que tenía con su brazo.

Entonces agaché la cabeza,y sin pararme a pensar bien en lo que estaba haciendo, me acerqué a él hasta que pude abrazarlo, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos. Por supuesto, oculté mi rostro en su pecho, así que no supe bien cómo reaccionaron todos los que nos vieron. Pero no me importaba; lo necesitaba, y no me preocupaba si después llegaba a arrepentirme.

Erza creo que enrojeció, pues llegué a escuchar algún comentario al respecto, y, aunque no podía verle, estaba casi segura de que sembré la confusión sobre Natsu, pues él no reaccionó de inmediato.

-Oh. Así que era ese tipo de relación lo que estaban escondiendo... ¿Ves cómo no era para tanto, Gray?- Escuché la voz de Mirajane, tan dulce como siempre, mas no oí la contestación de Gray. Quizás solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Natsu... Siento lo de ayer...- De repente me aferré más a él y alcé la voz, pero en un susurro, pues solo quería llamar su atención, aunque, a decir verdad, dudo que alguien más nos estuviese haciendo caso: todos estaban más pendientes de sus conversaciones, haciéndose la idea equivocada de lo que de verdad estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Hm? Vamos, Lucy, que no fue para tanto.- Aunque solo fueron unas simples palabras, me sentí aliviada, y más aún cuando apoyó su mano sobre mi cabeza, revolviéndome el pelo. Creo que por primera vez en varios días, sonreí de verdad. -¡Anímate!-

Y claro que lo hice. Para cuando me separé de él, nos reunimos con los demás y nos mantuvimos el resto del día entre risas y discusiones nimias. Incluso durante ese rato pude olvidarme del libro de E.N.D. y todos los problemas que éste abarcaba.

* * *

Sin embargo, esa felicidad no duró demasiado. Fue efímera. Ya se había hecho de noche, y cuanto más cerca estaba de llegar a casa, mayor era mi mal presentimiento respecto a que algo horrible estaba por suceder. Por eso mismo, mis pasos se aceleraron; tenía miedo, pero aún quería creer que eran imaginaciones mías.

Para cuando llegué, tuve que pararme a recuperar el aire antes de abrir la puerta. Un enorme poder mágico se encontraba tras la misma. Alguien estaba esperándome allí adentro, y, aunque no muy convencida, pasé, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Lo que vi a continuación, me hizo quedarme estática en el sitio: se trataba de ese hombre. Ese al que le quité el libro, y por si acaso no fuera poco, lo había sacado de donde lo tenía bien escondido, y, perdido en sus pensamientos, al parecer, no le quitaba la vista a la portada del mismo.

-Así que al fin llegaste...- Su tranquilidad al hablar, me proporcionó un severo escalofrío. Casi sentía que el aire me faltaba.

-¿C-cómo has averiguado dónde vivo...?- No quería titubear al hablar, mas me era imposible. Él simplemente alzó el libro, mostrándomelo. Era obvio que me había encontrado gracias a él. Y por un instante pareció dispuesto a abrirlo. Y yo grité. -¡No! ¡Por favor, no lo hagas! ¡Detente!- Sucumbí ante la desesperación, y cerré los ojos con fuerza, llevándome las manos a la cabeza. No quería ver nada, pero su risa me hizo entreabrir uno de mis ojos. No lo había abierto, y solo había tratado de asustarme. Sin remedio, caí sobre mis rodillas, derrotada.

-Puedes quedártelo. Ya no me hace falta.- Con un peculiar cuidado, dejó el libro sobre el escritorio. No lo entendía.- Ya te has dado cuenta, ¿no? E.N.D. ha empezado a despertar sin necesidad de abrir este libro. Es cuestión de tiempo que despierte del todo. -Entonces me pareció verle sonreír con nostalgia. No podía ser verdad. No quería creerle.

-... Yo... Yo lo detendré y salvaré a Natsu, cueste lo que cueste...- Recuerdo que apreté los dientes con fuerza. También fulminé a esa persona con la mirada. Él pareció asombrarse, y por lo pronto, se encogió de hombros.

-Vaya. Vosotras dos sois iguales... -Calló un momento. Aquello me desconcertó- Entonces... ¿Estarías dispuesta a acabar con tu vida solo para sellar a E.N.D., tal y como Layla Hearfilia trató de hacerlo conmigo?

 _...¿Qué...? ¿Qué era lo que había dicho...?_

Continuará.

* * *

Bien, bien. Me encanta esto de ir improvisando cosas conforme voy escribiendo. (?)

Aunque sí que es verdad que quizás lo esté desarrollando demasiado rápido. Welp, aún tengo que mejorar muuucho en este ámbito, así que espero ir corrigiendo esa manía mía con el paso del tiempo. Paciencia, pls.

That's all. Sayonara, beibis. -Se cierra el telón-


End file.
